slavechapt 1
by the new jesus
Summary: two slaves are being sold in an auction when suddenly a stranger kills a rich old man to buy them. just what are his intentions and what awaits them outside in the waste with this barbarian.-possible future mature content-please any criticism is welcome


"We have only the finest and most reliable slaves here. You wont ever have to worry about them running away with our new laser collars. If they ever run away you can set off the laser which will cut off their heads. Also the remote will work as far as 30 miles so if you don't notice until they are long gone you can still get'em." the auctioneer said over the crackling speakers. There was a large group of wasteland farmers and some of the higher class citizens. They had all gathered at the mall for the Sunday slave sales this was the only one of the week that featured non-ghouls. Ghouls were the most unfortunate of the survivors of the 2077 war, where the us even took over Canada. Ghouls were left above ground and were just far enough from the bomb not to die. However there is also the super mutants no one knows where they came from, they are large brutes that are very unintelligent but make good labor slaves.  
"so how much can they lift? And how intelligent are they?" shouted a farmer, Who raised Brahmin. He was with his four daughters .  
"well all of that varies on the specific slave so you will just have to wait until we read off the attributes if the slave as we sale them. Now are there any other questions about them as a whole?" he shouted again over the bad speakers. "ok then we shall continue on schedule the first one up is number 234, this is a big guy about 8 feet tall, he is a mutant and he can lift around 1000 pounds, not to smart though but he will never learn how to escape. We will start at 2500 caps. Okay 2500 right there anyone going higher? No okay going once going twice sold to the man in the back." his voice became more rapid as he tried to speed through today's selection. There were several more mutants then some ghouls and finally he got to the humans. Which is where dell came in.  
Dell was the first of the men for sale. He was average height and not to strong with blond hair and green eyes and about 17, but he had not yet been exposed to the wastes. Dell was a vault boy from vault 15, which had been raided as the slavers of the mall found a new cash of dynamite a week ago. but he came with a woman, Her name was Maria. Maria was a teen from the wastes she had been caught in a cave with a few other kids. She had rather dark skin, she had jet black hair, her face gave away her Asian decent she had dark blue eys and was about 5'4. She had several scars but she still managed smooth skin. She did not know how old she was because raiders had killed her parents when she was only 7. She had been living on her own ever since then surviving by stealing. they both had only small rags to wrap around their waists, and other than those all they had were their collars  
"next up is a pair numbers 286 and 287 a specialty item. Number 287 is none other than a vault dweller or he was haha" he chuckled. " well this pair would make an excellent breeding pair for an excellent investment. She has been exposed to radiation and is believed to have the favorable mutation of the birth cycle being shortened to 3 months, and a 80% chance of twins or more and 50 % of that 80% triplets. So we will start the bidding at 5000 caps" he exclaimed.  
" ive got 5000."one shouted. "ive got 6000" shouted another and the bidding got all the way up to 11000 until there was a gunshot as a raider shot a rich older man riffled through his belongings and shouted "ive got 15000 for them." And with that no one bid higher.  
"okay going once, going twice, and sold to the raider out back". his voice came over the crowd. As the guard ushered the slaves off the stage the raider found his way to the pay room. And the guard escorted dell and Maria to the pay room.  
"okay here's your caps now I want my slaves". grunted the rider as he pushed a bloody purse at the cashier. The cashier took the caps and counted them out with the help of several guards, and slowly the finished and handed him back about half of the caps. The raider was a big man who in older times would have easily been a linebacker. He was over 6 foot, had a brown Mohawk ,brown eyes, and he was dark skinned with several scars. He clanked as he walked because he carried a shotgun two 45 pistols and a hunting rifle which all miraculously fit in his makeshift armor of odd metal and scrap leather.  
"so here is your remote it will control several functions for example the laser head removal. There are also other functions such as the shock function, tracking, and lots more that you can enjoy so have fun with your new items and remember to tell everyone where you got them at" said the manager as he handed the raider the remote. The raider took the remote and immediately tested the shock function and laughed as dell and Maria fell to the ground convulsing for a few seconds then they stopped and fell limp for a second until they realized what had happened and got back up. "oh and also this is the button that mutes them so if you press this they can talk again but all they do is complain so i wouldn't do it."  
"so in other words i should never press that button." the raider chuckled looking at the pathetic little boy and small girl. and he considered whether the boy might be trusted but he could tell his boys would love the new piece of ass he just bought. but he might need to breed them a few times because the blood line of his gang has run a little intertwined. also this time he wouldn't let Butch set his mutant on her, that bastard still doesn't get it that human women are not sturdy enough for a mutant. and he would be damned if he lost another whore because good un-mutated or ruined ones are hard to come by he hadn't seen a slave for sale under 30 in months. "ok lets go you two don't make me shock you too much i don't want damaged goods especially you, you little whore." he shouted at them.  
and with that he started to walk away with them at his side then he hurried back into the auction room."i forgot dell you got some free clothes." the raider said as the took the close of the still warm body of the man he had just killed. when he saw that the pipsqueak wasn't moving he hollered " put it on or i will shock you for real." as he realized he had no chance he stripped the old man and scanned what he got. "anything you find there you can have but just remember i have a dead man switch, and if i die this bracelet will cause your collar to remove your heads. and with that he took inventory of what he got ; an old revolver with 2 boxes of bullets, a white suit with black slacks, a pair of shoes, a box of cigars, a butane lighter,and 10 syringes that said 'stimpack' on them.

as he took off his rag that he had been given to wrap around his waist he got dressed as fast as he the gun and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his suit, along with the stimpacks, lighter, cigars, and bullets. as he walked over to maria and placed his jacket around her shoulders, and buttoned it up so she wouldn't be exposed anymore.

as the raider ushered them out of the mall he grunted "im jay."


End file.
